Nowhere
by BazingaGirl
Summary: Columbus is alone, his friends aren't with him after the epic fight on the theme park. Suddenly he founds a beautiful blonde girl Nowhere who is trying to found his big brother. Little by little they fall in love... Is one problem... Nowhere brother
1. Introduction Founding Nowhere

Zombieland looks like a shit right now. The zombies are haunting me, I lose all my friends (The first friends I have in all my life) in a... ¿Fight? Yes, that thing looks like a fight... And, for me, the most important... I miss them! Is the first time I miss somebody... Right now... I don't know where am I. Well, I have a shotgun, a broken car and the most important: My rules, and that could help me to continue being alive. My name is Columbus (Well... That's not my name but... Come on! It was a Tallahassee idea...) and I'm one of the last nerds in the world. The street looks so... weird without people, with the blood and the bodies... All that thing make me hate this world. But anything can go bad in Zombieland or thats what Wichita said to me one time. She appeared in a dark alley suddenly, she looks at me smilead and rise her hand calling my attention. I admit, I'm so stupid and beautiful girls make me crazy... I dicided to stop and mount her in my car. She looks so pretty, with his blonde hair and those blue beautiful eyes... And Omg! That sweet smile... ¿Why the last girls in this world are so cute?

"_Hi, and thank's for stopping" _-She smiled-.  
_"Your welcome... It's great see somebody alive on Zombieland" _-She laughed... Oh so sweet!-.  
_"Yeah is fantastic!... ¿What's your name?"  
"Oh... I don't say my name... Is an stupid rule but, that make me continue being alive..."_ "_Ok...How can I call you then?"  
"__Columbus__, Is the name of the place I go... And you are?"  
"We had a problem Columbus... I don't go to any place... Especially"  
"__I can call you __Nowhere__... If you like this name of course..." _-She smiled-.  
"Is fantastic, just fantastic... And... ¿Why are you going to Columbus? ¿You know is a...?"  
_"...Gosht city? Yes I know... But I have hope that my parents still alive... We haven't got a good relation... But they are my family... And I want to found my friends too... _ "_That sounds fantastic..." _ "_And... ¿What's about you Nowhere?"_  
"_I'm looking for my brother... We haven't got any relation from a few years ago... But he is my family..." _-She repeated one on one all the words I said-.  
"_How you know he still alive?" _-He looks at me a bit angry- _"Sorry... Is just... I'm so stupid..."  
__"Don't worry Columbus... Everybody's fool. Is just, you don't know my brother... He's so strong and confident! I'm sure he is happy killing zombies who knows where..."_  
"_Maybe I know him... ¿What's his name?" _-She laughed-.  
"_Rule number 1, don't tell anyone your name ¿Really?"  
_ "_Well, rule number 1 is cardio but..." _-Both smiled-.  
"_And I don't know where is he going..."  
__"Well, we can make a deal..." _-She looks at me impressed- _"I help you to find your brother, and you help me to find my friends... ¿Deal?"_  
"_Deal!" -_And we shook our hands- _"But, ¿What's about your parents?"_  
"_Bah! They can expect"_


	2. Chapter 1 Twinky Girl

.com/watch?v=W5c-pS6lbbI

**Thats a fan video I made for my story, trying to explain the characters and the story. Just (If you want) enjoy it and comment ;)**

"_I would kill for a Twinky..." _-Suddenly said Nowhere-.  
"_¿What?" _-I ask very impressed-.  
"_A Twinky! That kind of snack... Or little cake im not sure... With cream in the inside..."_  
"_I know what's a Twinky... Is just curious, it remainds me one of my friends"  
__"¿Really?¿Who is he?"  
_ "_He's Tallahassee..." _-She laughed-.  
"_I love Tallahassee, is a beautiful place... I lived there when I was a child"_  
"_I was all my life on Columbus..." _-Nowhere looks like sad about my... She's a fantastic girl...-.  
"_When Zombieland end, I will take you to see Tallahassee..."_  
"_And Miami!"_  
"_Ok, when Zombieland end, we travel through the United states... You and I ¿Ok?"_

And We shook our hands, I don't like the promises but Nowhere always convinced me. After this, Nowhere decide she needs to sleep and I continued the travel. I know! When I'm driving I should look to the road, but is difficuld when Nowhere is sleeping next to you. Those beautiful eyes, that blonde hair... She's just like a doll... The most beautiful doll I never seen.  
_**¿What's about Wichita Columbus?** _I don't want to talk about her! Another moment... Maybe...

__

"_Wake up Nowhere! Wake up!"_  
"_¿What's going on Columbus?..."_  
"_Look what I found! A supermarket! ¿Let's found a Twinky?"_

Nowhere just show me a sweet smile and below frome the car. After give her one of my shutguns, We run across the parking and for finally enter to the supermarket trying to found that stupid Twinky, and made happy Nowhere. Something inside of me said I already been there... In an other time... I knew that super market...

_"__Oh shit!"_  
"_¿Are you fine Columbus?"_  
"_Is just... I was there with Tallahasse in another time..."_  
"_And..."_  
"_There aren't any Twinky there..."_  
"_Come on! I'm so hungry..." _-She screamed-.  
"_Nowhere listen I..." _-She put his hand on my mouth to make me shut up-._  
"__Shhh!... Did you hear that?" _-I shook my head saying no-_"Steps... Something is coming..."_  
"_¿A Zombie?"_


End file.
